1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to resistance training and cellulite reduction.
2. Related Art
Fat deposition on the back, thighs, buttocks, and abdomen often has a dimpled appearance. This type of fat has been coined “cellulite,” and has been a cosmetic challenge for both heavy and thin people for decades. Scientists, doctors, and entrepreneurs around the world have been trying to develop a solution for years.
Millions of research, development and consumer dollars have been spent on various creams and lotions purported to dissolve cellulite. The scientific support for and the results from studies on these products are often lacking, but the public continues to purchase them. Often, misleading information from the manufacturers and ignorance on the part of consumers leads to poor results and discontent. Marketers attempt to convince the public that their product works. But what they fail to disclose is that the user must apply this cream or lotion daily, and do so using deep massage.
There may be a valid reason why these creams or lotions work well for some, and not at all for others. The trick and secret may have to do with the method of application, and not necessarily the make up of the cream or lotion. If the cream or lotion is applied in the normal fashion of a lotion, with light pressure, the results are likely to be poor. There may be some increase of circulation to the skin caused by the product itself, but it is unlikely to permeate the fat cells. Thus, one should not expect any alteration in the fat that lies deep below the skin. If, however, the cream is applied with deep massage, more blood will be summoned to the skin, subcutaneous tissue, and fat layer. The increase in circulation caused by massage actually helps to mobilize fatty cells which could potentially “spot reduce” fat. Further, deep massage can mechanically break down the septations between the fatty pockets in cellulite. These fatty pockets are what cause the dimpled appearance of cellulite. Liposuction is a surgical procedure for spot reduction of fat. Liposuction not only mechanically removes fat globules, but also breaks down the septations which surround the fatty globules. Unfortunately, this procedure is not only very painful, but fraught with potential complications. Scarring can occur from the incisions and adhesion within the fatty layer, thus worsening, rather than improving the look of the fatty area. In addition, this procedure is very operator dependent. Therefore, results can vary significantly.
There are three proven methods known to eliminate cellulite which are safe, non-invasive, and effective—diet, exercise, and massage. Almost any diet can be used as long as the end result is a decrease in the total amount of body fat. By decreasing the total body fat, one can decrease the amount of cellulite. Since the fat should not and cannot be completely removed and the septations remain intact, this method just reduces the volume of cellulite. Once the weight is added back on, the cellulite puckers up again. Fat reduction alone, through diet and exercise can eliminate approximately 90% of the problem. The remaining 10%, and the reason that some “skinny” people still have cellulite, can be due to septations. A certain amount of body fat is healthy, and losing the extra 10% may require many people to take extreme and unhealthy measures to completely eliminate cellulite. Not only would it be unhealthy, but it can require prolonged discipline that can take the joy out of life, and can be difficult to sustain long term.
Exercise also helps in the elimination of cellulite. Exercise can increase the number of calories burned, which decreases further deposition of fat. The only way to reduce pre-existing fat is to run a calorie deficit. This means that a person must burn more calories than he or she has available for fuel. Fat is only broken down to provide the extra calories needed when there is not enough food in the digestive tract.
Progressive resistance training (PRT) provides additional benefits to the exerciser in pursuit of fat reduction by increasing muscle mass. The increase in muscle mass uses more energy (calories) at rest. Thus, those with more muscle mass can eat more than average and maintain lower body fat. An added benefit of PRT is that increased muscle bulk in the hamstrings and gluteal region will by virtue of physics decrease the presence and appearance of cellulite. The skin and fat are “pushed away” and stretched over the increased muscle bulk resulting in smoother skin and subcutaneous fat.
Finally, there are a few outcome studies that show clear clinical improvement of cellulite after a course of massage. The challenge is that massage works best if done for at least 30 minutes every other day, and once stopped, the results fade. Massage can often become very expensive and time consuming. A device has been developed just for cellulite massage, but it requires a trained professional to operate, and is typically only available in clinics.